Crimson Camellia
by Camelliawolf
Summary: As the Wheel of Fates turns, Tsubaki is in her own turmoil. She can't decide whose side she's on and can't see the truth. She may have to find help from the man she never thought could help her. Ragna x Tsubaki. Takes place in Chronophantasma after Ragna's fight with Tsubaki in his arcade mode.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I do not own any characters or titles of Blazblue. Blazblue rightfully belongs to Arc System Works**

* * *

Crimson Camellia- Chapter 1

"Guh…" moaned Tsubaki, strength fading away. She was kneeling, the end result of a vicious fight. Cuts and scratches marred her skin and ripped her clothing. It was all she could do not to collapses from pain and exhaustion in front of the man who stood before her.

"That's why I told you that, you idiot." Ragna snarled at her. He had not suffered too badly from the fight. He made no hesitation to hold back. _She attacked me first_. Slight pain arose from the wounds and bruises he received, but he refused to show any signs of weakness.

"…Ragna the Bloodedge." Tsubaki managed to mutter the criminal's name. She refused to succumb just yet. She found enough strength to raise higher, despite of the threatening injuries.

Taking note of the soldier's action, Ragna dared to take a step forward. "The Murakumo Unit Prototype, huh? Unfortunately for you I have a lot of experience with opponents with this trick up their sleeve."

"What are you doing? Hurry up and kill me." Tsubaki pleaded

A wave of pity washed through Ragna. He sighed, "I'm not going to do that. Don't be in such a rush to die, you idiot. Aren't you Noel's friend? I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you were the one who drew out that weapon."

"Shut up! Whose fault do you think that is…? Ugh." Tsubaki was slowly losing consciousness. _Why won't he do it now?_ _Noel, Makoto, …Jin. _And with that, she collapsed, unable to fight the fatigue any longer.

Ragna shook his head at the insensible girl and sighed. _Now what the hell do I do? Leave her? I could make good distance by the time she wakes up._ With that, he spun on his heel and began to walk away. He turned back once more and stared at her, eyes filled with pity.

* * *

Tsubaki moaned as she woke up. Immediately a splitting headache erupted. It wasn't before long she had realized that she was floating, the movement of trees shifting away. She held a gasp at her next realization, she was being carried. An arm wrapped under her knees and the other around her back. She found herself glaring at the man above her. She instinctively reached for her treasured Izayoi, ready to attack him right then and there, only to find her blade missing. _Figures, of course he would leave me unarmed. Where is he taking me?_

Ragna noticed her awakening to the soft sound of her moan and glanced down. "Good you're awake. Been asleep for about an hour. Don't know when the hell we'll find a hospital or a clinic or shit. Your wounds need more attention that I thought." He paused for a moment to look at the sky. "Damn, sun is setting. Guess we'll make camp and leave in the morning."

As he set her down gently, she could only stare at him, face full of astonishment. "Why are you doing this? Why did you spare me? Why-"

"Shut up. God you're talkative, you know that. Well for one, I spared you because I know Noel'd be pissed if she knows I killed ya."

"You spared me on Noel's behalf? A distortion that doesn't belong in this world."

"Yeah. You seem to know too much. Probably talked to Terumi or Captain Hazama or however that bastard prefers to go by. Whatever." He produced a loaf of bread, wrapped in a napkin, from somewhere in his jacket. After splitting it into what looks like half, he shoved her sharing in her hand. "Here, eat. I got some medicine crap on me, but not enough."

Tsubaki accepted the bread without a word. It was warm. After a moment of deliberation, she took a bite. As she ate, she watched as Ragna was getting small packets of medical supplies from inside his blood-red jacket. _Why is he helping me? He's the enemy. If Captain Hazama finds out, is would ensure my execution._

He came towards her, a clear substance around his fingers. When he brought his hand to touch her shoulder for support, she dealt it with a slap, fearful. "The hell? I'm trying to help you, goddamnit."

"Why would you want to help me? You're the enemy. All you do is kill with little or no regard for others."

"Too be fair, I don't go off killing random people for my entertainment." Ragna sighed loudly as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine, whatever. Just brace yourself. This shit will sting."

Tsubaki nodded and prepared herself. At the ginger touch of the coating on her deepest cut on her arm, she shrieked. On instinct, she clutched his shoulder, nails burying through his clothes and in his skin. He winced, but made no effort to cease caring for her wound. A moment later, the pain subsided. Tsubaki looked up, "What is that?"

"Just some medicine I got from the last town I was in. This crap mainly keeps any wound from getting infected, or at least that's what the label promised." He paused as he searched for the next noticeable cut. One on her leg was found. "Ready?"

She nodded and braced herself once more. She grinded her teeth as pained flared through her cut. After a minute, it was finally over. Tsubaki looked up, "Thank you."

"No problem." After a few silent minutes of packing the gel and contemplating, Ragna finally spoke. "I spared you because I believe in second chances. Noel told me that there might be hope for you."

"…Hope?"

Tracing lines on the ground with a stick, he nodded in her direction. "Yeah. Hopefully you'll be able to open your eyes to what the Library is truly doing."

"The Librarium works hard to keep peace among the people and world."

"Bullshit, right there." Ragna looked away and heaved a sigh. _No way I'm telling her. At least not yet_. "I've said my piece. Now go to sleep. The next town aint that far away and I want to get there early."

Tsubaki obeyed without a word. As she laid on the ground, she gazed at the stars. They were beautiful. Back home in Naobi, she never witnessed anything like this. Her thoughts returned back to the events that happened that day and everything that Ragna did to help. _Why is he showing care towards me? We're enemies. He's almost nothing like how to stories make him out to be._ A breezes, as cold as a winter's night, darted by. It went through the thin layers of her clothing and she shivered, teeth chattering against their will.

Ragna, hardly awake himself, opened his eyes to the noise. He watched her as she shivered. _I'm not an asshole._ Quietly, he raised to his feet, shucking off his jacket. _It aint that cold anyways, I'll live._ After tiptoeing to her, he draped her body with it, acting as a blanket. At the moment of contact, her shaking stopped. As her heavy breathing calmed down, she fell into deep sleep. Ragna made his way to a tree, leaned against it, and fell asleep, eyes closing with content.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early morning, with the sun just rising, Tsubaki woke up. She found it weird to sleep on the hard, rough ground, considering she only slept in beds. Something draped her, blanketing her body and protecting her from the cold breeze the forest threatened with. _I don't carry a red blanket with me. Wait… Is this Ragna's jacket? Wouldn't he be cold?_ She could not fathom why Ragna would give her the only source of warmth he seemed to have. Tsubaki closed her eyes in thought. _I don't understand. According to the reports, he would've just killed back there. Instead…_

"Are you awake?" Ragna asked. He was sitting down, slumped against a tree. It seemed that he'd been awake for sometime, if his mood was any indication. Tsubaki, not finding the need to talk to him unless necessary, rose her head to look at him, eyes weary. He smirked, "Good, come on. Like I said, I want to get to the next town early."

Tsubaki nodded and rose to her feet. The medicine applied to her last night numbed the pain the leg. She clutched the jacket tightly and somewhat limped to Ragna. "…Um, thanks for the jacket."

"Sure." He looked at her leg with concern. "I doubt that crap medicine did much on that leg," He paused to throw on the jacket. "Can you walk okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, come on."

They walked through the forest, Tsubaki staying behind Ragna. Neither seemed to wish to simply talk. Occasionally, he would look back, seeing if she was keeping up. While walking through the copse, a vine snagged her ankle. Tsubaki, caught by surprise, shrieked as she stumbled forward and began to fall face first. Ragna had just caught her before impact towards the ground, arm wrapped around her waist and the other arm supporting her shoulder. Her arms instinctively rounded up his lower back for balance. Sensing no danger of falling anymore, she held a gasp at the awareness of the position they both managed to get in; he was holding her tightly, almost like a hug, and she was merely returning it. Blushing, she managed to say, "…Sorry."

Ragna blinked in confusion and looked into her eyes. _Why is she apologizing?_ "Ain't your fault. The hell did you trip on anyways?"

"Um…" Pulling away from his hold, she was able to think of words once again. "I don't know. I think a vine or low root entangled my foot."

"Well be careful. We're almost at the-oh shit!"

Without warning, he lunged at Tsubaki, tackling her and moving her out of harm's way. She screamed at the sudden burst, bu made no effort to try to force him off. From they stood a second ago, a huge boulder landed with intense force to create a crater and shattered into pieces. "What the hell!?"

"Guess tour instincts kick off faster. I'm impressed, Mr. Grim Reaper!: A masculine voice sounded from behind the two. They turned to see a large, powerfully built man. He donned a white coat hanging loosely from his shoulders and white pants with a black covering on the left leg. He had blue hair and exotic marks tattooing his skin. "And you're with a little insect from the Library, as well. My lucky day!"

"The mad dog of Sector Seven, " snarled Ragna.

Tsubaki gasped aloud. She heard stories and read reports of this assailant. During the Ikaruga Civil War, he would indiscriminately attack friends and foes for mere entertainment. Instinctively, she reached for her weapon. Confused that she grabbed only air, she though for a moment. _Ragna didn't give me back my weapon. Darn. How do I fight?_

As she was about to step forward to announce this man's conviction, Ragna protectively held out his arm in front of her. "The hell are you doing here, you bastard?"

"I'm Azrael. I came here for two reasons; an order to retrieve your promised Azure Grimiore and to experience the power of the infamous Ragna the Bloodedge firsthand." Azrael paused to flex his muscles and crack his neck. "…And I'll enjoy eating you as well as this Library chick as well."

Ragna turned to Tsubaki, eyes glaring. As she flinched of the sudden movement, he said, "Go."

"…Huh?"

"Go! Get the hell outta here, you idiot. Now!"

She nodded, but made no effort to move. The voice in her mind demanded that she leave the scene, getting out of the area and to let Ragna take care of the brute. _But…_

Ragna didn't notice her presence as he raised his sword. Readying it by his side ad preparing to charge, he shouted, "Take this, you son of a bitch!"

With that, Ragna dashed forward, striking with Blood-Scythe. Azrael dashed as well, lunging his foot with an unknown aura around it. As both clashed, Ragna immediately readied his sword again and slashed upward, hoping to cleave his opponent in half. Azrael countered with a thrusting kick, hoping to send Ragna flying back. When their attacks met, Ragna followed up with a downward hack, his blade enveloped with a purple caliginous semblance. With thinking and acting on instinct, Azrael intercepted it with a charging impaling kick. Both collided once more, moving both fighters to where they started.

Tsubaki had no content to solely watch, helpless. Her companion glanced back at her, met her eyes with his, worried, and turned back to glare at the wrongdoer. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Come on, do not betray my expectations, Grim Reaper!"

The aggressor slammed both of his muscular arms towards the ground, fingers going through and grasping. With intense, inhuman strength, he lifted a huge chunk of land over his shoulders. He grunted and chucked the boulder straight towards Ragna.

Ragna was able to raise his sword to slash the flying chunk of land in the air. However, the force of the impact left him flying backwards until he felt his back collide with a large tree, stopping his flying body with a loud _THUD._ With a groan of pain, he found it hard to raise back up. When he finally rose, Azrael laughed.

"Ragna!" He heard a voice scream his name. The next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Tsubaki, eyes filled with worry. He felt a comforting hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

"…What the hell are you doing? I told you to get out of here."

"Ha ha ha!" The sudden, loud laugh startled the two. They looked up at the brute, with hardly a scratch on him. "A Library soldier supporting her enemy? This is rich. Come on, Grim Reaper, this can't possibly be your power. This simply will not satisfy my fangs."

The blue-haired man lunged forward, this time towards Tsubaki. At the blink of an eye, Tsubaki flew back, face numb. She wasn't able to see the lashing punch on her cheek, the impact too quick. She skidded across the open field. When her body came to a stop, she lay there, groaning and trying to raise to her knees.

"Shit." Ragna darted towards her and kneeled down. It seemed to be his turn to comfort his companion. When he reached his hand his hand to her shaking body, he glared at the Sector Seven soldier with no words to say.

"This can't be it, Ragna the Bloodedge. Hurry and stand up. Your strength can't be something like this."

"Don't get cocky, you monster. Like I would lose to the likes of you..." Ragna stood in front of Tsubaki, who was still shaking. She watched as he protectively held out his left arm before her. He looked back, eyes filled with determination. _Trust me._ Ragna then held up his right arm and recited the activation. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional Interference Field deployed."

"Yes…Activate that. I wouldn't be fighting seriously if you wouldn't do so."

"What?"

"Enchant Dragnof: Level 2- Released!" At the recital, Azrael's body glowed with an orange aura around his body. Ragna flinched at the same time Tsubaki gaped in horror, unknown of what could happen next.

"What the…?"

Azrael laughed at the confusion. "My 'limiters', Enchant Dragnof suppresses my power."

Tsubaki questioned, " 'Limiter', does that mean you've been fighting at ease this whole time?" That was impossible. According to the blows, that could not have been at 'just ease'.

Azrael only laughed harder. "Please, if I were actually trying, my opponents would be dead in an instant. Grim Reaper, Library soldier, it's been so long since I last released Enchant Dragnof. I just hold myself from the happiness! Now come! Since I haven't had enough eating yet!"

Ragna's glare intensified. "Don't you take me damn lightly! I'm gonna kill you!"

Tsubaki could only watch terrified and afraid as to what will happen next. _If this fight continues, someone will…_

As he continued his activation, Ragna's arm began to glow. "Idea Engine connection! Blazblue activate!" With that, his right arm glowed. A dark red and black aura surrounded his hand, a remnant of the Black Beast's claw. He let the energy in his body flow into his grimoire.

"So that's the Blazblue, huh?" Azrael only laughed maniacally again. He advanced forward. At the same time Ragna did as well. Fists clashing dangerously, he shouted, "Well then, I'm just gonna eat it till its all gone, Grim Reaper!"

Tsubaki gasped when a giant behemoth fell from the sky, landing. The two fighters ceased their fighting for the moment. Her breath caught in her throat when the red and orange-skinned robot lifted his head. The Red Devil from Sector Seven. He looked at Tsubaki, expression confused. _Guess they didn't find her yet…_ His attention turned to Azrael. "Azrael, that's enough. Time to go, Kokonoe needs you to retreat back to the Sector Seven branch now. This mission has changed."

"Hmph. That cat bitch needs me now? What for?"

"I didn't ask. I suggest you do as orders follow, unless you wish to clash weapons with me as well."

After a few minutes of deliberation, he sighed and relaxed, the glow fading away. "Fine. I guess orders are orders. This fight was getting boring, in fact."

As Tager and he started walking away, Ragna's arm began to materialized back in its original form. He sneered, "Hope that means you get your ass out of here."

As a teleportation ars began to form with the two members, Azrael looked back. "The next time we meet, put up a better fighter Bloodedge. Killing you won't be fun if you don't." They both stepped through and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Ragna and Tsubaki were finally able to release a sigh of relief, glad they didn't have to put up with him anymore.

He made his way for Tsubaki. "You doing okay? You're trembling."

"I'm okay, really. She tried to rise to her knees, but fell back down of exhaustion and pain from the blow in the face. Ragna shook his head. _Chick needs rest. She's pushing herself way too much._ He extended his hand towards her. She accepted it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "…Thank you, Ragna."

"Don't mention it. We need to get to town and head for a hospital. My damn wounds and head needs to be looked at, case you're concussed or something." He paused before walking. "If you feel like you're about to fall, just let me know."

* * *

**And done. That chapter took much longer to write than I intended. This chapter was difficult to write because I couldn't think of ideas to get Azrael out of the scene. Also, I am very stressed in school with many homework assignments and projects. A few things about this story: Don't expect to see every character of the Blazblue cast in this one. Also, when I said that this story takes place in Ragna's arcade mode in CP, it starts after he defeats Tsubaki, in case anyone was confused. Until then, farewell for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Apologies for the delay. I humbly appreciate all of the reviews for this story so far. Keep it up. I encourage you to tell me what you guys think.  
**

* * *

With a sigh of relief, Ragna and Tsubaki had arrived at the town. Between fights and nonstop walking and traveling, all Tsubaki wanted was to rest. She kept leaning against the criminal when she that felt waves of fatigue had caught up to her. Ragna didn't seem to mind at all. When a small clinic came to sight, he smiled at her. "Hang on. We're almost there."

She gave him her own broad smile, "Thank you Ragna. For everything. Even though we're supposed to be enemies, I appreciate your kindness."

Ragna had no objections when he felt her lean closer. _Feels a little weird, considering I've never had anyone so close to me, though_. Exhaustion proved to be a faster opponent with balance for her. "No problem."

"You're nothing like how to stories make you out to be. You're a lot nicer than I assumed."

"…You know, that's gotta be the first time someone from the damned Library called me good. Well…" His voice trailed off as she closed her eyes, losing consciousness. _Chick keeps getting knocked out._ After heaving a sigh, he scooped the rest of her body, _good thing she's light,_ and trudged to the clinic.

* * *

When she woke up, Tsubaki's first thought was bemusement. _Why am I in a bed? Where am I?_ Slowly, memories started flowing in. Memories of Ragna, traveling, and Azrael. _Had I passed out again? Did Ragna take me here? _A rhetorical question. Of course, he must have.

"Oh, you're finally awake now, huh? Are you feeling alright?" A sudden female voice sounded in the room. Tsubaki turned to see notice a olive-skinned, young girl walk through the door. She was rather small. She wore her hair in a bun at the top of her head and donned on a white Chinese outfit with a black sash tied into a butterfly. "Looking at your bed head, I don't have to ask."

"Where am I? Miss…"

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Linhua." Linhua responded with a smile. She originally worked in Orient Town, the once proud assistant of Litchi Faye-Ling. Unfortunately, when Litchi defected to join the likes of the Librarium, the dispensary closed. She was left to look for a job and eventually settled in the town. "You were passed out for quite some time. Than man who brought you stayed for some time. In fact, you woke up about ten minutes after he left."

"Did he say which way he was going?" Tsubaki had to find Ragna. Passing out is not a proper farewell and 'thank you'.

"No he didn't. But he did leave these." The nurse exited the room. After a brief moment, she came back with a familiar book and short sword. Izayoi. Tsubaki had almost forgotten that her treasured weapon was in the hands of Ragna while traveling.

"Thank you. Um… may I ask the extent of my injuries?"

Linhua chuckled and then spoke. "Nothing too major. A minor concussion, but nothing too serious to worry about. They were too minor to consider adding it to a bill. If you are in a rush, you are free to leave."

"Once again, thank you. But…I think I will rest for a bit longer."

"Take your time." Linhua was somewhat bothered knowing that a NOL officer is staying longer. _I still can't trust them. Litchi…_

When the nurse left the room, Tsubaki lay in the bed, pondering. _Should I go after Ragna? But…what if he rebukes me? It doesn't matter. I at least need to find him and sincerely thank him for everything. …It's decided, I'm going to look for him. _Without another word directed at Linhua, Tsubaki rose from the bed and left.

* * *

Wandering through the streets, Tsubaki sighed. _He couldn't have gotten too far, had he?_ For almost 20 minutes, she searched the labyrinth of the town, but to no avail. When she meandered further on, she saw 4 tough-looking, older men in view. Unease and discomfort came to her as she as they came closer. Suddenly, she felt a slight surge of pain as she stumbled to the side. One of the rouges purposely bumped into her.

"Whoa now! I know chicks like to get close, but you're going to far." His voice was rough. His companions snickered behind him.

"Excuse me. I have neither have business nor time to deal with you and your contemptible 'pick ups'." Tsubaki exclaimed with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

The fist man approached closer, with is friends just behind him. Without the officer knowing, he started to slowly produce a switch blade from his back pocket. "Come on now, babe. Don't be like that."

Fire seared in Tsubaki's eyes as she spoke louder. "Excuse me! If you do not leave at once, then in the name of the Librarium, I will have no choice to arrest you. You will be trialed for obstruction _and_ a public slandering of an officer."

The man behind his fellow gave his own little chuckle. A cold mirth with no humorous mark. "Unfortunately, we rather don't take orders from a bitch from that sham organization." As if on cue, each men produced their armament.

The lone NOL officer readied herself, opening up her stance. At a blink of a eye, her treasured Izayoi materialized in her hands. Her short sword extended about two-thirds of its normal size, a threat to back off the punks. With that, the men charged forward, edges of lust in the eyes, roaring.

* * *

_Shit. How do I get out of this town? It's like a goddamn maze here. _Ragna, now traveling lonesome once again, cursed himself for getting lost again. After taking Tsubaki to the clinic to check her in, he had left the clinic with the news of minor cuts and a concussion. While on the road, thoughts of Tsubaki poured in through his head. _Heh. A Library soldier called me nice. That took me off guard. Still, it felt nice to help her. A little off of my forte, but what the hell? Hope she opens her eyes and leave the Library._

While lost in his thoughts, Ragna jumped at sudden screams, both seemed to be coming from a woman and a few gruff men. Annoyed with the bedlam, he looked around curiously. Upon looking, flashes of light, as if in a photo booth, caught his attention. _Izayoi._ With half of a mind telling Ragna to just ignore it and continue on, the other weighed him down to run after it and help her again. _Why do I feel like I need to be there for her? Chick has her own problems to deal with and so do I. But… _Making his decision, he made a beeline toward the flashing light.

* * *

Tsubaki stumbled as she landed. Usually, fighting one opponent was no problem for her, but four, well… that's another story. The brutes never held back. For however long, all damage she managed to do was just mere cuts and bruises on the assailants. _I'm usually stronger than this. Is it because I still need to rest? _While lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a punch heading straight toward her solar plexus. She glided against the sidewalk in the ally, losing her grip on her sword. Struggling for breath, she rose onto her hands and knees. Her body felt numb when all four pounced on her, a hard land on her back.

She struggled when one man pinned both of her arms over her head. The fourth of the group clasped her legs solid on the ground, preventing any kicking. The leader bent down to straddle her hips and inched his head as close to hers as possible.

"See what you caused? If you'd cooperated earlier, we would have been done already."

One hand pulled out a cloth and shoved it in Tsubaki's mouth. She gave away muffled screams, only to heard by no one. Tsubaki's eyes changed from determination to sheer terror. They were going to… She struggled to pry everyone off. She screamed louder against the cloth in her mouth, closing her eyes with tears glistening.

The man only chuckled and pinned her head harder to the ground, inching his head closer to hers. "Shhh…" When the second man of the group dropped to her level, his hands made its way under the seams of her shirt. He started to pull her Zero Squadron top up, slowly exposing parts of her bare stomach.

"Mmpphhh! Mmppphhhhh! Mmmmmppphhhhh!" _Please! No! Stop!_ Tsubaki screamed at the top of her lungs, but the cloth was shoved deeper in her mouth. She struggled with all her strength to lessen anyone's grip, but they remained, firm on her four limbs. Her shirt was raising until she felt the edge just under her breasts.

"HELL'S FANG!"

The loud, sudden shout startled everyone. A figure with white hair and a red jacket rocketed through, his right arm engulfed in a purple aura. Ragna's fist collided with the man on top Tsubaki. The other three men released their grip on her in confusion as to what happened. Immediately, she stood up, removed the gag, and ran away from the fallen man, grabbing her weapon on the way. The other three attackers were to stunned to react.

When she made her way to Ragna's side, Tsubaki felt a surge of comfort run through her. She managed to give him a small smile. "Thanks."

"You alright?" Ragna asked, concerned.

Her only respond was a nod of perseverance. When they both turned to the assailants, the leader was on his knees, glaring. "What gives?" He stood up, weapon once again in hand, but in a trembling grip. He signaled his buddies to ready themselves as well.

_Tch. We may be outnumbered, but _they're _unmatched._ With a roar he charged towards two men, once again fist surrounded with purple aura. As if on cue, Tsubaki charged forward towards the other two. Her book acting as a shield and a somewhat small battering ram, catching them off guard and smashed into the two simultaneously. She winced as they banged into the wall. They lay there, not moving. One glance at their chests informed her that they were breathing, that they were unconscious. Without another look, she rushed to Ragna's side to where his side of the battle took place.

After stepping over the third out-cold man lying, she took notice of the fight between Ragna and her assailant. Blades clanged with full force. However, the brute looked far too tired to keep it up. Ragna crouched down, sweeping his left foot under his feet. The man fell back toward the ground. Without hesitation, Ragna bent down and yanked on the guy's shirt, pulling him against his will. "Lights out, asshole!"

With that, the criminal socked the man's stomach with full compulsion. As he doubled over, Tsubaki decided to end the fight with a vicious kick to his head. He felt a sharp rap of pain, then saw nothing.

Breathing heavily, Tsubaki looked around then finally at Ragna. After seething his sword behind his back, he turned around without a glance back. Surprised by his actions, Tsubaki raced in front of him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Why are you following me? I'm getting the hell out of this place."

She replied, "I… only want to thank you."

He gave a her a questionable look. "You already did, and way too many times at that as well."

"I mean 'thank you' for coming to help me and…" Somewhat uncertain what she was doing, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, eyes closing with content. "I really appreciate what you did, Ragna. It… means a lot for you to go out of your way for me like that."

Awkward by the feeling of someone embracing him, Ragna didn't know what to do. _This feels…nice, actually._ At last, he returned the hug. "Don't mention it. Glad I could help."

Her cheeks burned slightly. _What was that? I'm not seriously…_ She pulled away and asked, "Um, how can I make it up to you?"

He gave her a small chuckle, followed by a smirk. "Nah, you don't owe me anything. Ain't that much of a jackass to demand catering from you."

"But…"

_Tch. Chick won't leave me alone._ "Aren't you on a mission?"

"Yes. My mission was to capture you, dead or… alive."

"Not trying to kill me would be good then. But… get rid of the Izayoi. If you have any idea what the hell it-"

"I know well on the price on using such a weapon. However…"

Ragna sighed and turned the opposite way and started to trudge onward. "Whatever. Do what you wanna do. I suggest we split ways, don't want anyone in this stupid town to see me with a Library soldier."

"Okay. Thank you, again, Ragna." With that they parted ways. She turned to look back at him. _Thank you, Ragna. I don't care if we're supposed to be enemies. You've done too much for me to hate you anymore._

As Ragna walked on, he noticed her presence getting fainter, telling him that she's moving farther away. _That girl is capable to open up to the truth. Hope she doesn't stay with the Librarium._

* * *

After walking for hours, Tsubaki managed to get lost. Where she was going, she had no idea. _I should continue my mission, but… I don't know if I can bring myself to fight him again. He's done a lot for me._

Descending down to the lower levels, she held back a gasp when she looked in front of her. A tall silhouette stood before her, back in her direction. She could make out a sword, as long as his body, strapped to his back. The white-clad armor was hard to miss.

He spoke, loud enough to silence all noises around the two. "What are you doing here, Tsubaki Yayoi?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hakumen, sir…?" Tsubaki came to a halt. If she wasn't taken back by the cold tone of his voice, she'd be amused to see her childhood hero once more. After gathering her wits, she spoke, "By orders from the Imperator, I'm… um… chasing after Ragna the Bloodedge." _I was until I found him._

"Is that so?" Without a word, Hakumen drew his Nox Nyctores. He pointed it toward Tsubaki, startling her. As he stood in a firm stance, he held the edge level with his chest, behind him.

Tsubaki could not believe it. _Is he protecting Ragna's sake?_ "What are you planning? Could you be… defending Ragna the Bloodedge?"

The warrior only shook his head. "This isn't for the sake of Ragna the Bloodedge…" _I won't allow myself to make the same mistake. _He took a step forward. "But I cannot allow you to go any further."

The NOL soldier suddenly clutched her head in pain. A spell enters in her mind, hoping to subjugate Tsubaki to the Imperator's will. The soldier breathes heavily, slowly losing her will to resist.

Taking note of this, Hakumen asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Tsubaki stops and stands straight, looking up. As she spoke, menace seeps out, carrying weight in her words. "To point your sword against the current me… It means that you'll also be pointing that sword against the NOL and the Imperator."

Although dazed at her swift change of emphasis in her voice, Hakumen kept his calm demeanor. _The Imperator has gotten to her again. That is the Mind Eater spell, is it not? Phantom. _"I am well aware of that. From the very beginning, I haven't entrusted scabbard for the NOL… especially for the likes of the Imperator."

Drawing her weapon in hand, Tsubaki looked at her once childhood hero with a brave glare. Speaking with the desires of the Imperator, she said, "You might be one of the Six Heroes, but… defying the Imperator cannot be forgiven!"

…_It seems that she has succumbed to the spell. I would hope it would not come to this. _Hakumen could only shake his head in disbelief. "Poor girl… You had your mind seized, your heart blinded… You can see the light, but your eyes will not see the truth. I pray that you will overcome these chains by yourself." _There's no helping it._

"I will cast judgment upon those who choose to stand in my way. You may be one of the Six Heroes, but you cannot win. Prepare yourself." Tsubaki, under control of Phantom, charged towards her hero.

* * *

Back in the dense forest, with trees looping around in sight at every corner, Ragna sighed in frustration as he continues his trek. "After all that, I still don't have a damn clue where the hell I'm going or where anything is. Pft. Really need a sense of direction, self."

Instead of self-abusing himself any longer, his thoughts ran through the last events, namely, with a certain soldier. He couldn't stop thinking about Tsubaki and their little time together. _She's the enemy… But, she doesn't struck me as bad. Least she's not a total bitch. Probably one of the few decent people I might ever come across._

His thoughts of her trailed along to her words and touches. _She says I'm nice and hugs me. I didn't do that much for her, though… And that hug… honestly, it felt weird, but nice. To be honest, she seems like she'd be a good friend. Whoa… where the hell did that come from? When has anyone ever seen me as soft?_

Without warning, the fabric of space rippled, revealing an open hole, a distortion in the air. A figure stepped out, clad in a gothic-style dress. She held an umbrella, her transmogrifying cat's head on the top. Her long, blonde hair tied into two high pigtails. As she stepped out the portal, she opened her eyes, red as blood, and smirked. "Oh my. Lost again, aren't we?"

"Rabbit." Ragna snarled. Seeing the vampire always seemed to send him over the edge. "Spare me all your cryptic bullshit. I don't have the time to waste on you."

"Nor would I ever imagine spending my quality time on yourself, you petulant beast. However, it always seems as though you need someone to hold your hand."

"You tell him, princess!" Nago, the black cat, and Gii, the flying bat decided to barb at the criminal as well. They spoke in unison.

"Silence!" Rachel's demand came out loud and clear. She smacked the bat with the morphed umbrella for extra emphasis.

"Ouch! Princess…"

Ignoring the short pained cries of the servants, Ragna snorted as began to walk away. "What the hell do you want this time?"

"I have news regarding Miss Tsubaki Yayoi." As soon as the name had been announced, Ragna stopped in his tracks and looked back. Taking his actions as a signal to continue, she abided, "It seems that she is in danger. The spell the Imperator had set on her has lingered, straying in her mind. She refuses to abandon the use of her weapon, Izayoi, as well. As we talk, I believe that woman is clashing weapons with Mr. Hero."

"Why are you telling me?"

" 'Why?' Simply because she is your beloved one, of course."

Those words left Ragna sputtering. "What the hell, bunny leech?! I have no frickin' clue what the hell you're talking about."

Rachel giggled, enjoying the criminal's embarrassment. "Oh, but quiet a reaction there. I only observed a portion of your brief travel time with that soldier and if anything, she looked flushed at the close touches."

"Close touches…?" Ragna took a minute to think about what Rachel meant. Memories of Tsubaki's hugs and sincere words caught up in his mind. When the realization struck him, he snorted as he looked away. "That ain't any of your damn business. Why the hell were you stalking me, anyways? Seriously, you and master act like voyeurs around me sometimes."

Rachel replied, "I was keeping you in check. I prayed that you would not forget your objective. However, I must warn you of the fate the Izayoi holds. Excessive use-"

"Yea yea, I know." He interrupted her, "Too much use of that weapon can make her blind."

"That is only partially correct, you fool. The consequences I see are far more grave should she depend on that bedeviled armament. It corrupts her soul, along with the help of Phantom's Mind Eater spell."

"Huh?"

"Ragna, you must sever the ties between Miss Yayoi and the Izayoi along with the Librarium. Never would I have imagined relying on you for such a task, though. Perhaps you will only grow up at such little time."

"Again with your usual insults, rabbit." He sighed before walking towards her. "Alright, where is she?"

"She is in the lower district of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido. There, a battle takes place amidst herself and Hakumen." She paused to look at his annoyed and irritated face at the sound of that name. "Jin Kisaragi should arrive soon, as well."

"Great. Two bastards out for my ass in one location." Never the less, he started toward the lower levels. He had to get to Tsubaki fast. And with luck, before Jin would arrive at the scene.

"Do be careful, Ragna." Rachel turned around as a portal appeared. When she entered, she, Nago, and Gii vanished.

* * *

"As expected from one of the Six Heroes, you're very strong." Tsubaki struggled to remain solid on her feet. She had received little wounds, as well as her opponent. Something she could not fathom was why he was going slow, and not rushing down. _Why is he holding back?_ Her determination and dedication to the Imperator kept her moving. She held up her weapon once more. "But… this is all for the sake of the Imperator!"

The white clad warrior ceased his movements, sensing movements not too far. Seething his sword, he said, "So he's here. Let's leave the rest from here to him..." With that, Hakumen walked away, hoping to not get caught in the cross-fire.

Tsubaki turned around and saw a figure, gradually getting bigger as he got closer. The figure came into view. He donned the NOL major uniform with a respectively noticeable jolting sapphire jacket. His hair was stylishly blonde with cold, green eyes.

Tsubaki gasped as his whole body came to view. However, her attraction towards him didn't take over. "Jin?!" Suddenly, her head experienced one of the biggest headaches she had. Clutching her head, she winced in pain. Finally, the ache subsided, the Imperator's choice of words in her voice spoke. "Major Jin Kisaragi. There is a restraining order for you. Return obediently."

Jin shook his head in disgust. "Tsubaki… you really are foolish."

"Aren't you the foolish one? The NOL's exists to govern the peace and order in the world. The rule of the Imperator is required for this world."

This truly wasn't the Tsubaki Jin had known. It as the body of his long friend who speaks of the voices of the Imperator. "No, foolish isn't the word. You really are… stupid."

The soldier stood in place, taking the insult. She said nothing in response.

Taking her still actions as a sign to continue, with a sigh, Jin said, "The NOL has nothing to do with this. I came here for two reasons." A pause. "First, I will be the one to kill Ragna the Bloodedge. Do not interfere."

"Ragna?" With the sound of the name, her conscious awoke. Tsubaki looked at Jin with an appalled face. She couldn't let him kill Ragna. She couldn't let him strike down the man who had shown concern and care for her. "You will kill him?"

"… You know Ragna the Bloodedge, then?" If Jin was surprised by her awareness' revival, he did not show it. Her reaction came out, startled and fearful. He was lost for words if the possibility of Tsubaki knowing his brother was high. His brother he desired to kill, his destiny.

As Tsubaki was about to speak, the spell kicked in again. Her consciousness slowly leaving, replaced by the Imperator's. _Kill him, he is an enemy of the Libraruim._ She clutched her head, hoping to relieve the pain flowing through. "Argh!" After panting for a few seconds, Tsubaki, with the desire of the Imperator, spoke. "Surrender now, Jin Kisaragi. Now, I have acknowledged you as a rebel. I will judge your crimes and bring you to justice!"

Tsubaki, with her red short-sword and readied book lunged forward. Jin, fast as liquid, unsheathed his katana. No sooner than the blades clashed than various attacks patterned throughout. Neither would back down or hold back. She advanced once more, her shield in front of her. Jin jumped at the right time to slash downward while in the air. The shield and sword clashed, echoing through the outskirts.

The soldier sidestepped and summoned eight Izayoi-shaped blades behind her. They launched, aiming for Jin's chest. Jin crystallized a large bow and arrow and shot it, striking every one of the flying daggers. However, when the arrow hit the last one, it disintegrated, leaving no one neither frozen nor stabbed.

"Jin!" A gruff voice was heard. Both fighters momentarily ceased to look at the source. Ragna sprinted towards Jin and Tsubaki, hand clenching around the handle of his sword.

"Brother!" Jin, with control of Yukianesa , was able to keep his calm demeanor with Ragna in presence. A little. "Get out of here. This is not your fight, I will deal with you later."

Ragna ignored his brother as all of his attention focused on Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, what the hell are you doing? I told you to get rid of the Izayoi. That weapon is dangerous."

"Ragna?" Tsubaki looked at him quizzically, and… blushing. She spoke with her own desire, the spell broken temporarily. Immediately, a maelstrom of pain entered in her head. The affliction came down harder. She dropped her shield and sword and clutched her head, hoping to relieve the agony a bit. She grunted loudly, panting hard. "Ugh… ugh… Argh!"

"Is the Mind Eater going berserk?" Jin and Ragna stepped back, fearful if one got too close. Both had looks of concern and worry etched on their faces.

"Major Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge… I'll arrest both of you for rebellion," Tsubaki said with strain. The spell is slowly entering her mind, the Imperator's desire to eliminate them. "I'll… kill you."

Suddenly, she cried out, resisting the magic. "No! No… please! Help me, Ragna! Jin!"

"Tsubaki! Ugh!" Ragna chose to run towards the screaming soldier, but suddenly felt a rap of pain. The force was enough to drive him back, but he refused to lose his balance, to fall to his knees. "Shit, restriction ars. Is this the Imperator?" _Saya...?_

A blinding light shot out from the Izayoi. A new figure, donned with new armor emerged, born from the fallen wings of light. Her hair was now tied into a ponytail. The Izayoi she held stood three feet at her feet. Tsubaki, with a new desire for justice, awakening a much more sinister light.

"Evil is a sin. Sin is an evil. I hold the Blade of Judgment for evil sins."

"I see." Jin, who finally snapped out of shock said, "So that's the true form of the Izayoi?" Never before had Jin seen anything like this phenomena. He held up his weapon, ready for any unexpected attacks.

Ragna held his huge sword as well. _So it's awakened now? Damn. Tsubaki…wake up._

"All who defy the Imperator shall be judged for their sins. Deaths for the rebels: Noel, Makoto, Jin… Ragna." Izayoi opened her eyes, crimson red, regarding neither men. They stared off in the distance, with traces of menace edging. "I am the judge. I shall convict all evil!"

Ragna and Jin were left with no words to say. Izayoi advanced forward, her new blade shrouded purple. Her speed was too great, neither of her opponents were able to react fast enough. Jin was thrown back with a wicked slash at his stomach. While sliding on the ground, he found the strength to roll, using his extra momentum.

As Ragna snuck behind her to drive his sword down, she teleported. Before the criminal could realize she was out of sight, she thrusted her weapon in his direction. Ragna ducked just before the point reached his neck. However, the edge caught him in his left cheek. Blood flowed from the newly-acquitted scar. Izayoi followed up with a front flip, catching her target with a sharp heel kick, sending him to ground.

Jin sent her a flying dagger encased in ice. On instinct, Izayoi sent her share of a flying dagger, this one colored green. They were evenly matched. At contact, they both disintegrated. Izayoi turned her attention to a grunting Ragna. She teleported in his direction to send a rush down of multiple slashes. Hand over his cut, the criminal had trouble blocking every single one of her offenses. After vanishing in the midst, only to appear behind Ragna she focused all of her energy and power in her armament, she held out her sword. Her blade did not make contact, however, instead, a thick dagger of light stabbed Ragna in the back, sending him tumbling.

From where he lay, Ragna only watched the battle raging between the two long-time friends. He internally cursed himself for underestimating Tsubaki's form.

As he tried helplessly to get back on his feet, a gust of wind was heard. Not a second later had a recognizable woman appeared, looking down at his battered form. "Come now, Ragna. We must retreat from this battle, post haste."

* * *

Ragna woke up with a groan. He was in a bed of some sort. His cuts and wounds were healing at a slow pace, in fact. Shaking his fatigue away, he recounted the last few events that transpired. The encounter with Tsubaki, Izayoi's awakening, his damn injuries, and Rachel's arrival and teleporting him to her mansion. How long has he been here? He lost rack of time.

As if on cue, Rachel walked in the room. "Oh my. Have you been awake long?"

"Rabbit. What the hell do you want?" Ragna definitely did not like annoyance after waking up.

"I came here with a new task for you. Though, I must inquire, have your wounds healed yet?"

"Huh? Yeah, they're fine."

"Good. You best thank Valkenhyan. Without his help, a filthy dog like you could not have make it."

Ragna growled, "What the hell, Rabbit? The hell I'll show appreciation to that old geezer." He took a deep breath to calm him down. "Anyways, what do you want me to do? Make sure it's fast, have to get to Tsubaki soon."

"Gracious , how astounding. You seem to show more care and worry to Miss Yayoi. I have to admit, I am somewhat impressed. Never have I ever imagined this level of maturity coming from you."

The criminal looked away and blushed slightly. "After the shit she's been through, I can't leave her now. I need to talk to her about the Izayoi."

"Looking at the display of attacks she performed against you and Jin, I must disagree. It will take more than talking to possibly sway her. That woman is as loyal to the Imperator and the Library as a brainwashed drone."

"You think I don't know? Whatever. Enough of your cryptic bullshit, what do you want from me?"

As a portal materialized behind the vampire, she gestured Ragna to follow her. "Patience, you foul creature." After stepping through the portal, their surroundings changed.

Ragna held a gasp at the figure floated in front of him. He easily recognized her. The Murakumo Unit No.12. Noel. _Her? What the hell, Rabbit? How is she…_

Mu took note of Ragna's silence. She followed his eyes, apparently gazing at her 80% nude boy. With the passion and mind of Noel Vermillion, Mu shrieked, "Eeek! Don't stare at me like that."

"I'm not staring, goddamn it!" His fight of flight response came out too fast. He looked in Rachel's direction. "What the hell? Why am I here? To lose another arm? No thank you!"

"Cease your yelling. They say 'the weaker the dog, the more it will bark'. I simply brought you here at Miss Vermillion's request. She wishes to have a duel with you, to test her true form."

* * *

**Author's Note: The chapter is finally done. To be honest, I'm on somewhat of a roadblock with what could happen in the future chapters. I would very much appreciate it if you guys could send some ideas in the reviews. Who knows? I might use them. If I'm not able to accept and use all of them, I'm certainly open to be influenced. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I would like to thank the authors who have reviewed this story and had given me new ideas for the up- coming chapters.**

* * *

Ragna gave the vampire a dumbfounded look. "What the hell did you say, bunny leech?"

"Do you wish for me to repeat myself, then? I said Miss Vermillion desires to fight with you to test her abilities."

Noel, now retaining and enhancing the powers as a Murakumo Unit No.12. Her confidence throughout her adventures and fights had grown tremendously. No longer the once shy girl always in a shell, she now fights proudly in hopes to help her friends in need. Mu gave Ragna a confident look. "I want to show you that I can be just as strong as you, Ragna."

The criminal was nearly taken back by the weight of her words. Still, he refused to show it. He glared at her and said, "You idiot, I don't have the time for this. I have somewhere I need to be."

Rachel gave him a teasing smirk. "Oh, must you rush to Tsubaki's side in such quick manner?"

"Wait, you know Tsubaki, Ragna?" Mu asked in shock.

"Hm?" He turned to give Mu a quizzical look. "Uh, yeah. Actually traveled with her for a while."

"Really? Did she anything about me? Or where she was going?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen her in a few days after she whipped my ass. That's why I'm trying to find her and-"

Annoyed with the idle chat, Rachel spoke up. "May we stop this foolish talk, for now? If you two wish to continue, then do so another time. Ragna, do you have any objections with testing Miss Vermillion's abilities?"

The criminal shrugged, "Eh. I've been lying around on my ass for too long. Sure. I could use a warm-up."

"A warm-up? Me? I'll make you regret that, Ragna!" Mu readied her airborne guns.

He chuckled, his large sword in his grip. "Pathetic as always, huh? Let's go, you idiot!"

The two fighters didn't notice Rachel as she stepped into her portal. She looked back and gave them a teasingly smile. _Play nicely, you two._

Sensing no more intrusions or obstacles in the way, Mu started the fight with releasing the power of her floating guns, all aimed at Ragna. He blocked with his sword and dodged the remaining beams. A few still made their way to his body, grazing his skin. Ragna winced but was not ready to back down- he wouldn't display weakness to his opponent.

"My turn." With that, Ragna charged forward, his right arm coated with a familiar purple aura. While Mu retreated with a step back, he did not hesitate to extend his other arm. Dark energy emerged from the ground, taking the appearance of a head of the once Black Beast. Caught off guard, the Murakumo was thrown back. However, she swiftly rolled back on her feet.

"Chains of Fate!" Mu bent over to ready a sharp laser over her head. Without stopping, the single ray zipped around. After passing through the oldest stein to the newest, it struck Ragna in the back with intense coercion to knock him forward.

"Dammit, that hurt!" Ragna grunted as he rose. Heh. Guess this chick isn't too much of a pussy. Too much. He bolted with his sword. Striking down his challenger, he shouted, "Carnage Scissors!"

Deciding not to be hit by the crossing dark energy, Mu countered with summoning her eight swords around her. Forming a protective barrier, the darkness dissipated, sparing her life. However, the shield was also destroyed, both choices of turns evenly matched. The battle raged on, each one taking turns in landing hits. Both exchanged series of hits, kicks, and slashes.

"Alright, playtime is over now, kids" A recognizable voice was heard from nowhere. Mu and Ragna ceased their fighting and gasped.

"Terumi!" Ragna shouted. He couldn't sense his presence. A shadow?

"Captain Haza- no. Terumi?!" Mu looked around frantically.

"Whoah there, Raggy and Noel! No need to get all riled up. Unfortunately, I'm not here at the moment. Or there. Or wherever you call 'here.' " Hazama snickered. "Phantom, could you be a dear and escort Miss Noel, here, to her more desired destination, if you will?"

"Huh?" The blonde felt an invisible force around her. She struggle to resist the strong will to teleport, but to no avail. After a moment, she was gone, leaving Ragna alone.

"Terumi, you bastard! Where the hell are you?!" Ragna shouted, ire tainting his voice all over. No reply or answer was heard. Frustrated, he grunted and continued his trek forward, hoping to locate either Tsubaki or Terumi.

* * *

The wind rippled through as Rachel stepped out of her portal. Wiping part of her black dress from any unwanted dust, she looked around. Deep in the depths of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido were graves, scattered throughout the floor. Some appeared to be open. Orange- like liquid goop poured out of a few of them. Wires and tubes and over- sized pipes decorated the room from the wall toward the ceiling.

Unimpressed with the scenery, the vampire sighed. "Oh my. This is a shocking surprise." She paused to look around. "If I am not mistaken, Miss Tsubaki Yayoi should be somewhere along the parameter ."

"Excuse me, trespassing in this area is impermissible. I must ask that you vacate the premises." A female voice was heard from behind. The vampire turned to look at a new, unforgettable face.

Izayoi slowly stepped into view. She halted under a spotlight formed by a hole in the ceiling, letting light to enter. Her crimson hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her red eyes glared, pierced through the air. Even in the dark her bright armor lit the caves they were in.

Rachel looked up to the girl. "Oh. So you are Tsubaki Yayoi, are you not?"

Izayoi was shocked by the level of maturity this little girl was displaying. Still, she replied, "I refuse to go by that name any longer. Who are you?"

"Excuse me. But would you be so kind as to watch your manners. I would expect to see a daughter of a noble family maintaining her status by at least displaying a level of refined social behavior. Nevertheless, I am Rachel, head of the dignified Alucard family."

_This girl acts a lot older than she looks…_ "My apologies. As stated before, though, I ask that you leave immediately."

"I cannot perform that duty right away. I came here to talk to you. It is concerning your weapon."

"Izayoi? What about my armament?"

"You been told on a multiple of occasions to discard that blade, have you not? I believe it was Jin and Ragna who have informed you of the fate it hold for their wielders."

Izayoi gasped upon hearing both names. _Ragna and Jin…_ "I was full aware of the risks of using my weapon, and I took them. It is because of it that I became what I am now." She paused. "May I ask how you seem to know both Ragna and Jin?"

Before responding, Rachel summoned her servants to provide her with a chair and cushion. Sitting down, she spoke, "I am an observer. An audience member in the front row of this compelling play. I only watch what I find interesting, and come to help make changes. I have tailed Ragna's trail for a while, now. As for Jin, or Mr. Hero, that foul- mouthed, ingrate does not seem to know his place for most of the time. I merely observe his actions in pity, watching as he makes the wrong decision or turn."

Izayoi, although getting infuriated with the harsh barbs thrown towards both men, kept her calm demeanor and said, "So you are working with them to help overthrow the Librarium? I see. Very well." Without second thought, she summoned her large sword behind her. After vanishing with a light flash, it materialized in her hands.

Sighing, Rachel rose from her chair. Nago and Gi warped to her side at once. "Poor soul. Perhaps I will punish you, myself. Fight me with all you have."

Izayoi began the fight by advancing forward, thrusting her purple- coated sword out. Rachel sidestepped and then delivered quick jabs of a morphed black cat. Blocking the attacks, Izayoi countered by lashing out her attacks as well. Each weapons clanged, a horrendous sound spread throughout the underground room.

Both women jumped, Izayoi advancing forward as Rachel sent out a pink plump. It collided with the defenseless red head, who hurled to the ground. With a grunt, she glanced as the plumped transformed into a long pole. Unaware of the next two being set, she rolled to where she believed was safe.

"Sword Iris!" The vampire commanded as she leaped above the fallen girl. The three set rods erupted with lightning. Her opponent had no time to move and was vitally shocked. For a brief moment, she laid on the floor, writhing in pain. Using her power of wind, she glided through the air. Gi was transformed into a spike underneath her and she began to fall.

With enough energy, Izayoi vanished in a gust of whirlwinds, sparing a possible hole through her midsection. In the next second she reappeared, sending a purple projectile at the vampire. Upon reaction, Rachel called forth a floating pumpkin. She called the wind and the pumpkin dashed forward, striking the flying dagger. They both disintegrated on contact.

Izayoi desired to end the fight quick by advancing and hurling out a great sword of blinding light at her challenger. However, her target was not in sight and Izayoi's offense was completely evaded. Unknown, Rachel was carried upward by a harsh gust of wind blowing from beneath her feet.

"Time to repent!" With that, a great mass of pink lightning surrounded Rachel. Her opponent felt a great shock all around her body. The pain lingering felt excruciating, it felt like it would never end. With the minimal strength she still had left, she could just rise from her stomach with the help of her supporting arms.

The fallen soldier huffed as she looked at the woman standing before her. "You're… You're very strong. Guh…"

Rachel, feeling hardly pain, smiled gently. "Oh my. It seems that you are still not full in use and comfortable with your newly acquitted abilities. This battle is boring me."

"I cannot lose. I must safeguard- guh!" Izayoi's panting made it difficult to speak. She fought to maintain a glare at Rachel.

Rachel sighed, "Hush, fool. You are almost as stubborn as Ragna. If you would be so kind, I wish to speak to you. Or make a request to you." She momentarily ceased. She took Izayoi's silence as a sign to continue. "Well, I sense it's the time the Wheel of Fate makes a turn. I cannot tell if it for the good or the bad. I am inquiring if you would be able to end me if a certain one dies."

"…"

"I believe I have mentioned him before; Ragna the Bloodedge."

The fallen girl gasped at the name. She rose to her knees as she clasped her left arm with her right.

"Oh, that's quite a reaction from you. You must be shocked that I am asking you for such a duty."

Izayoi could not believe it. She was just asked to deliver this girl to death's door. "Why would you ask me to do… this?"

"The battle is waging. Ragna, believe it or not, is our best hope we might have. If he were to die, at the hands of the Library or by his own corrupted weapon he wields himself, all would be lost." An image of Ragna's back came from within Rachel's memories. The memory was clear; it was the time he set off on his journey, his war. "Loathe I am to admit it, Ragna is our best gamble we have made. You, Izayoi, were built to fight me."

"I… was built…" She thought it over. _Ragna can't die, not yet. He… can't. I refuse to allow it._ "Would the pain of losing Ragna be too much to bear? Is that why you want…"

""I cannot answer that right now, Tsubaki." If hearing her original name infuriated her, she did not show it. "Tsubaki Yayoi, if the time comes, you must sever the ties between me and this mortal world."

* * *

Back in the forest, once again, Ragna wandered around. "Shit. I swear when I find Terumi, I'm gonna…" The rustling of tree leaves and bushes interrupted him. Sensing a strong presence from behind, he lashed around and readied his massive sword.

A tall figure walked in front of him. His silver- white armor reflected the sun's harsh rays. The White Susano'o spoke, "We meet once more, Dark One."

"You again?! How the hell do you keep finding me?" Ragna snarled.

"How I am able to locate you is not the issue here, Ragna the Bloodedge. Tell me, what does Tsubaki Yayoi mean to you?"

"Hm?" Ragna was stunned. That was the last thing he expected would come out of Hakumen's mouth. Rachel's words from days ago replayed in his head. 'As we talk, I believe that woman is clashing weapons with Mr. Hero'. Fury started to rise in the criminal. "How the hell do you know Tsubaki?"

"How I know is none of your concern. However, you cannot hope to help her. Tsubaki Yayoi must breaks the bonds between the Librarium and the Sealed Weapon Izayoi by her own free will."

"Free will? That damned weapon corrupted her mind and soul too much already. She can't do it on her own." He started to walk forward, hoping to avoid a fight and to get to Tsubaki. "Outta my way. I need to get find her now."

Hakumen did not budge. He began to unsheathe his sword, Ookami, as a threat to not let his opponent pass. "Do you honestly believe that you can save Tsubaki, Dark One? I believe you would make things worse for her. You are too weak."

"Me! Weak?! I'll kick your ass for that!" Ragna glared intensely, forgetting his objective for a moment. He readied himself holding his sword up.

As the criminal jumped to strike downward, Hakumen had his sword ready to block at the very second. The unpleasant sound of clashing metal emitted through the air. Immediately after landing, Ragna slashed upward. His opponent made a downward slash. Both blades collided once again, leaving both fighters unscratched. Both brawlers took a step forward to thrust their swords forward, hoping to stab the other.

The force of both hits was enough to drive both of them back a few feet, creating distance. Ragna roared as her advanced forward, left arm coated purple. "Let's go! You masked bitch!"

* * *

As she stood guarding, Izayoi took the time to think everything through. _Rachel inquired that I kill her if Ragna dies. Ragna…_ She sighed at the thought of him, hinting that she may have felt a slight burn on her cheeks. _I haven't seen him since… that transformation. He probably must hate me now, like Jin, Noel, and Makoto._

"Tsubaki! Is that you?" As if on cue a familiar voice was heard from behind. Izayoi turned to look at a girl with squirrel ears and a tail. "Tsbuaki, I know it's you. Come on, leave the Library immediately and we'll go together."

"Makoto…" She glared at her former friend. "I do not go by that accursed name any longer."

Makoto halted and gasped at the harsh tone given to her. "Ts… Tsubaki?"

"Makoto Nanaya! Either you return to the NOL or I will deliver the justice you deserve!" Izayoi pointed her blade at the beastkin, a threat to back her off.

Backing up in fear, Makoto muttered, "This is not the Tsubaki I know. You were always such a kinder girl Where did my precious friend go?"

"She opened her eyes to the truth, Makoto." Izayoi lowered her sword slightly. Her glare soften as well. "It is because of the Imperator I have grown up. I suggest you do the same. Return to the Library, Makoto."

"No! I won't go! Tsubaki, do you know how much you mean to me and Noel? We can't-"

"Noel?!" The red- haired woman interrupted. "If you are with her, then I have no choice to eliminate you two. Prepare yourself!"

With that, Izayoi dashed forward, preparing to slash with her sword. Makoto, acting on instinct, jabbed through with an intense fist. Their choice of weapons collided. Izayoi jumped and fired a separate dagger, coated in purple. The squirrel beastkin countered with a bare uppercut, destroying the blade mid- flight.

Backing away, Makoto gave her once friendly opponent a confident look. "Tsubaki, I'll open your eyes."

* * *

The white clad warrior delivered a low sweeping kick. Ragna was able to jump and clear some distance away. He, once again, advanced with his purple coated fist leading. As his punch closed in to strike, Hakumen spun around and kicked, hoping to send his enemy away. As the fist and foot met, both fighters immediately slashed with their swords; Ragna thrusting it upward and Hakumen slashing downward, both attacks did not land.

Ragna grunted and panted, but he was not ready to lose. "Dammit. You're strong."

Hakumen hesitated as he… chuckled? "… You have gotten stronger, as well, Dark One."

As both prepared to attack once more, a venomous voice was heard. "Alright, little doggys! Playtime's over."

"Terumi!" The second time that day Ragna had heard the damned voice. "Where's Noel?"

Ignoring the outburst, the captain chimed. "Phantom, would you be a dear and please escort our unwanted guest away?"

"What?" Hakumen felt the same strong pull Mu felt earlier. Challenging ars magus was no problem for him, but this force was harnessed from raw magic. Fighting its composure, he swore. "Bastard…!" In the next second, he was gone, leaving the angry criminal alone again.

"Terumi!" Ragna stabbed his sword in rage. "What are you planning?"

He received no answer.

* * *

"Tsubaki! Please wake up!" Makoto shouted as she pleaded for her friend to open her eyes. She sent two powerful uppercuts straight to her stomach.

A defenseless Izayoi had no time to react as she was recovering from the last hit received took the two jabs full on. Her short flight in the air was abruptly ended with a massive spike punch to her head. After landing with a crash, she had enough strength to raise on all fours, painfully clutching her head with her left hand.

Something in her head snapped. She looked at the beastkin with, not a harsh glare, but sadness and regret tinting her red eyes. "Mako… to?"

Makoto ran toward her, hoping she didn't cause too much damage. "Tsubaki?! Don't worry, we'll help turn you back to normal! Noel, Jin and-"

"Aaaaaaah!" Without warning, Izayoi hollered in pain at the sound of the names. Her head throbbed harder. The spell commanded that she strike down those who she once cherished. It seized her mind, controlling her again. Raising her sword, she spoke. "Makoto Nanaya! I have judged you for your crimes. Prepare yourself!"

"Tsubaki, please stop! This isn't like you. Would you really shed blood callously on your best friends?"

" 'Friends'? Everyone left me. They-"

"They left to fight a corrupted system. Tsubaki, if you look at the truth, I know you can and will leave."

"Enough talk." Preparing to strike down at her opponent's chest, Izayoi looked her in the eye. "This is your end!"

Suddenly a noise, loud as a crescendo, sounded through the air. Before either girls could react, Makoto vanished, without a chance to direct a word to her friend.

As she stood wondering what happened and how, Izayoi's head felt empty. The spell vanished, leaving her mind as clear as glass. Looking back at the events that transpired and hearing Makoto's words again, she felt lost and… confused. "What have I done? Is this justice? Is this what I truly desire?" She began to walk away. Where? She had no idea. She left the underground, without a glance back at the graves.

* * *

**Author's Note: While writing this chapter, I honestly thought it might be one of the shortest ones in this story. How wrong I was. The next chapter will take some time to write, due to mainly the length its planned to be and events that will transpire. This story looks to be nine or ten chapters, as planned. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. We'll just have to see. Thank you again to those who have been reviewing and giving me your opinions on this story, again. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Change of plans. This chapter was originally supposed to be this one and the next one combined, but I decided against it because too much would happen in the chapter. The speed of the developing of the relationship, namely. Apologies for the delay, as well.**

* * *

Looking at the never ending array of trees as she walked, Izayoi sighed. Where was she going? What was she doing? To say she was confused was an understatement. Abandoning her post would be the last thing she would ever think to do; defy the orders of the Librarium.

Her old friend's words came to mind. '_Would you really shed blood callously on your best friends?' _Guilt cut through her gut like a sharp, rusty knife. _My friends… Because of the Library, I… Everyone must hate me now. I don't know how they'll even begin to forgive me._ She felt cracks forming in the levee in her eyes, holding back tears with little strength.

"Hey." Izayoi jumped from her thought when she heard a feral, familiar voice from behind. When she turned to look at the source, she felt her cheeks burn when their eyes locked. "Been looking for you for a while. Been tough, considering the shit that happened."

"Ragna…" _Is he going to strike at me? I probably deserve it, though._

He took a step toward her. As if he read her mind, he said, "Don't worry. I don't want to hurt you. That might be the last thing I want to do right now. But if you want…"

_Is he suggesting we fight? I…_ "I can't fight you. I have no motive for such a thing." She tried to hold in the tears longer.

Noticing her quivering voice and strain to hold back tears, Ragna walked closer to her. He was surprised by her answer. "Well… um, that's good. I mean, I came to talk to you."

Nodding though remaining silent, Izayoi sat down in the middle of the field. Ragna watched as she brought her head to her knees, buried her face, and sobbed gently. Her breathing was heavy. Ragna, with no clue what to do, walked towards her, eyes filled with concern. He seemed the best option to comfort her in silence. She did not notice him taking a seat next to her. After hearing another sob, he draped his arm over her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze of ease. "Hey, come on, Tsubaki. Cheer up."

Surprised by his actions as well as their proximity, she looked up. Her cheeks burned more. "…Why?"

"Huh?"

She sniffled, "Why don't you hate me? I deserve it. I've made so many mistakes."

Drawing the crying girl closer, Ragna said, "I don't hate you. Hell, I never considered it. I… believe you might have been confused… and yeah."

"I-I almost killed all of my friends, everyone I-I once l-loved. I let my jealousy take control; a reason for wanting to hate Noel. But now…" The red haired girl sunk into his enveloped arms. Leaning into the one-armed embrace, she pressed her face on his shoulder. "Everything… Everything I-I learned; I-It's all…it's a lie, isn't it? I… don't know what to do anymore."

He had no words for her. _She was jealous of Noel? The hell did Noel do to her? Talking is really out of my forte, but…_ "I'm sorry, Tsubaki. Sorry that this all had happened to you. Sorry that you had to learn everything this way. Hell, I don't know if you believe me, but… I am."

"No, I… I believe you, Ragna." She sniffled again and looked into his eyes. They mesmerized her. She could feel her cheeks burning to the fullest. She had succumbed to the newly founded attraction. She wondered if he felt the same way. She could hope or dare to look away. "What… what do you thin I should do?"

At first, Ragna was lost for words. When he returned the look straight into her eyes, two crimson pupils greeted his. With no difficulty, he could read her like a book. The look upon her face, one who had lost everything, was recognizable. _Almost like that day._ The unforgiving truth was revealed to her. All was coming down too fast. From what he learned, she was dragged into his brewing war without second chance or warning. She did not deserve whatever fate had laid for them.

Blushing, he sputtered, "Um… I-I guess you should… um." He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "I think you should leave the Library. Hell, every one of your friends is fighting it. It ain't gonna go well if you stay."

Her tears ran down her cheeks slower. "I should… leave? But… my family… I'll have nowhere to go."

"You think I'd leave you on your own? If you want my help, you got it, okay?" The criminal gave her a soft, honest smile.

His smile left her lost for words. No matter how many times she had tried to admit it, he was right. The Library is a corrupt system, a threat to the peace the world strives for. Deciding not to struggle for coherent words that might have little meaning, Izayoi returned the smile. Her tears died at last. She shifted to turn to his general direction and embraced him tightly while her eyes closed. "Thank you, Ragna. You're… the only friend I really have left."

The criminal returned the hug. "Ain't a problem. You don't deserve this shit. No one really does." He paused to feel the warmth of her cheek against his, slightly wet from crying, but he didn't give a damn. "Um… What are you going to do now?"

"I… I need to find the true meaning of justice; find my role in this contention." She backed her head away to look at his face. "Ragna, thank you again for everything. I don't know where I would be without you. You helped me; been there for me. I… I don't know what I could do to repay you."

Her companion chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Like I said, you don't owe me nothing. I ain't as big as an asshole as the people make me out to be."

He felt something, soft by the feel of it, touch his cheek. It was just the slightest bit moist. Upon contact, he opened his eyes in shock to look at the source, but made no attempt to move his head. As Izayoi's kiss prolonged, he felt an indescribable, unknown sensation. A maelstrom of foreign emotions stormed into his mind. He did not know what to make of… this feeling. As her lips parted from his left cheek, his surge of comfort and bliss left as well.

Ragna gently, absently-minded rubbed his cheek, still slightly wet, face astounded. His face burned the same color as his jacket and Izayoi's hair. His heart pounded faster and harder. He stuttered, "Tsubaki… did you…?"

She smiled, but looked down, an effort to hide her blush. "Think of it as a token of my appreciation." She desired for more, but… _how would Ragna react to that?_ She waited for him to utter a word, a sound, or make a sign. When she heard nothing, Izayoi at last relinquished her hold. As much as she did not want to leave, she knew that she had to go. "I… I should probably get going, Ragna."

Once he finally snapped out of his stupor, Ragna said, "Oh… um, right." He stood up, his friend standing up with him. "Be careful, alright. Shit can happen from anywhere. I guess… I'll see you again sometime?"

"Absolutely." She nodded with assurance and a smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Great. Look, once… all this shit is over, um… what do you say we go… get something to eat afterwards?"

…_Is he asking me out? Does he really feel… like… that?_ "That sounds great, actually. I'd love to."

He smirked, satisfied with her answer. "Cool." He turned around and walked in the opposite direction. "Like I said, be careful, alright. I'll see ya, Tsubaki."

"Yes. Good bye, Ragna." With that, she headed for the other direction. As their distance gained, neither one of them noticed the lingering crimson blush on the other's faces. She looked back once more and smiled gracefully.

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken, he must be around here." Izayoi muttered to herself as she continued her trek.

She gazed upward, the sky draped with a blanket of soft, diffused light, the sun just under the horizon, greeted her attention. As she walked, memories flowed. She thought about her days in the Academy; her friends and colleagues. Her experiences with those she loved. Loved… still love? She didn't know. _Noel, Makoto, and… Jin._

Her closest and oldest friend's face appeared in her mind. As they grew, her feelings toward him sprouted more. Somewhere, she knew she might have held a place in Jin's heart. But, why couldn't they take their friendship further? Why couldn't she tell him? With minimal warning, he was swept out of the school to fight in war. When he returned as a hero, he has changed. He possessed a cold nature towards everyone, including her. The revelation that he had abandoned his post a month ago had changed her perspective of him.

As she reached a fork in the dirt road, a figure of sudden white caught her attention. Izayoi darted towards it. As she got closer, the silhouette became more clear. With his white armor, anyone would have easily recognized him. "Sir Hakumen! Wait!"

The white-clad warrior froze in his spot, surprised the familiarity of the calling voice. He turned around to see the face he once fell in love with. "Tsubaki Yayoi, why did you come here?"

"I need to find the true meaning of justice. But, I cannot do it alone… I need your help, Hakumen, sir."

Hakumen remained silent for a moment. One question came to mind. He spoke, deep and slow, "Has the spell been placed on you been broken?"

"Huh? Uh… I don't know." She bowed her head. "I… I haven't felt anything after…"

He sighed, not needing her to continue her sentence. "I see. If the guess was mine, I would say that the vile weapon of yours has ceased the spell's power, for now."

Izayoi nodded, making sure to keep his declaration in mind. For now, it did not matter. "Hakumen, sir, what must I do?"

Her idol unsheathed his long sword. "Draw your blade, Tsubaki Yayoi."

"Huh? You believe I should fight you?"

"I believe you need to be tested, judged. I know you are capable in participating in this war, but I want to see, experience the Izayoi. I will be your opponent." Hakumen did not pause in his small speech. The words he said carried such weight.

Those words left Izayoi stunned. After a moment she gave him a dauntless smile. "Hakumen, sir" Her massive sword materialized behind her. After a second, it disappeared into her hands. "I accept your challenge. Help me understand justice, my justice."

Both attackers advanced forward, weapon in hand. A loud din was heard about at the moment their swords clashed. Both Izayoi and Hakumen retracted their weapons fast, only to deliver a low swipe. Once again, the unpleasant sound of ringing, crashing metal was heard again.

Hakumen used the second he had available to jump in the air. He struck downward, the same move to end the Black Beast years ago. Light on her feet, Izayoi twirled around to slash upward. Their attacks met.

Hakumen landed with both feet on the ground. Neither of their choice of attacks landed. Hopefully, he won't mean to overdo it. He is only testing her, seeing if she is ready. If he had his face once more, he would have smiled at this girl's intrepidity . But now is not to time to praise her. "Come, Tsubaki Yayoi. Show me the extent of your determination."

* * *

"Crap. Why the hell didn't I go with her?" Ragna spoke aloud. He walked and walked through the dense forest. He looked up at the sky. "Dammit, it's almost dark. Yet, I accomplished no shit."

Taking his eyes off the sky, he continued his trek. His thoughts did indeed return to a certain red-haired woman. "Hope I didn't look like an idiot around her. …Why the hell do I care about what she thinks of me, anyways?" _Probably because I might feel that… way._

He tried to shake his head in denial. _No way; she's my friend. I can't feel like that._ Although he tried to push any attraction towards her, Ragna could still feel a small flame burn in his heart. The criminal didn't know what to feel. "I… I can't just leave her." He placed a hand on his cheek, on the spot where Izayoi planted her kiss. Even though they parted ways, he could feel sense of bliss still straying. "Maybe, I do… consider her that way a little. Hell, she's one of the few friends I've actually got."

As he heaved a heavy sigh, a small smile formed on his face. "Guess being alone all this time caught up to me. I probably haven't felt as happy and relaxed with anyone else." _I need to find Tsubaki._ With that, he spun on his heel and made a beeline in the direction she went off to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Apologies for the very long (a month) delay. The time was used mainly for finishing up projects and homework assignments. Only to add to my stress, my teachers have made the finals the last week of school. Now that finals are over, I can be able to write more and quicker. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Izayoi landed hard on her feet. The force of the impact was almost too much to hold. Nevertheless, she stayed strong. _I refuse to allow him to see any signs of weakness. _Holding her long blade out, she summoned a green-shrouded flying dagger to Hakumen's way. The hero did not dodge it in fact, he thrusted his long sword, shattered the flying blade. Izayoi lifted her long blade, enhancing the color to green. Both challengers clashed their blades once more, a loud, unpleasant ring sounded in the air.

Izayoi, however, was able to move quicker, striking upward at the open target Hakumen left amiss of his strikes. Deciding to follow the airborne warrior, she jumped up, using her garments to slicing through. As he flew higher, growing more defenseless, he could not block the sudden rap of pain after seeing his opponent vanish for a mere second. Izayoi teleported higher, only to deliver a swift, rush down strike. She landed on the ground, watching Hakumen follow right behind, tumbling as he fell. He cursed himself mentally for foolishly leaving an opening.

In less than a few seconds, Hakumen rolled away, creating distance. When standing on his feet once more, he said, "Not bad, Tsubaki Yayoi."

Izayoi said nothing response, breathing hard. She advanced to collide again, hoping to rush down more attacks.

"Empty Sky Form…" With that, Hakumen summoned a large, red circular frame in front of him. In just perfect timing, his attacker had swiped.

Time seemed to stand still for Izayoi. With effort, she tried to make any movements, either to try to avoid getting hit or another attack, but to no avail. She could not move any of her limbs, making her vulnerable to any upcoming strikes.

"…Winter's Repost." Her hero dashed through with unbelievable speed, slicing her bodysuit and flesh with his blade. Using his extra momentum, he added a small attack of the hilt of his weapon in her gut.

"Guh. Ugh…" The woman grunted as she fell to her knees, clutching her deep wound. _As to expect from one of the Six Heroes._ Closing her eyes, she held a big wince on her face for a few seconds. At last, she stood up, panting. Concentrating on gathering as much light and energy in her sword, Izayoi started her flowing movements of the armament.

Taking note on what his opponent was doing, Hakumen Accumulated energy in Ookami, holding it high. "Empty Sky Form…" He paused his incarnation to gather the last bit of power. When it was done, he slammed his blade down. A projectile wave was launched. "Summer's Advance!"

"Hah!" Izayoi cried out to brace herself and to call forth a high-speed., thrusting attack of light. Both attacks landed a direct hit on the other, disintegrating the woman's attack upon contact. However, Hakumen's wave of energy ceased it's movements. As she looked at what had just transpired, she sighed in relief that she is not hurt badly. As she panted and sweated, Izayoi held her sword up strong, preparing to-

"Halt!"

"Huh?" Confused, Izayoi lowered her sword and looked at her hero.

"Enough." Hakumen lowered Ookami, a gesture to cease their quarrel. As soon as it was sheathed behind him, he spoke, words heeding conviction. "We each have had enough. There is no point wasting more time on this."

"Hakumen, sir…" Trailing off, Izayoi found it hard to say a word. Instead, she nodded and dematerialized her armament, and looked upon him with brave eyes.

Taking her actions as a sign to continue, Hakumen continued. "You have improved, Tsubaki Yayoi. I know you are capable to find the truth, hidden in the underbelly of facades and lies."

"Sir Hakumen, thank you. Uh…unfortunately, I… uh… don't know where to go. Or what to do." She looked away as she blushed at the embarrassment she was putting herself in. "Oh, excuse me."

With his past face, he might have gently smiled at her formality. "Go to the Library and fight. Join the fight and help rebel against this destructive conflict. There is nothing more I need to tell you now." Hakumen turned around and began to walk away. "Do not be afraid to open your eyes."

Izayoi watched until he was out of sight. _Do not be afraid to open your eyes._ She let his words repeat and repeat themselves in her head. Preparing to launch, she took a quick look at the dark blanket shrouding the sky. She took a deep breath and flew up, never looking back at the forest.

* * *

Izayoi landed gently on her feet from her flight. She looked at the dozens of graves scattered on the ground. Shivering at the sight, she nonetheless walked closer. She eyed a specific one, the lid was partly off, revealing some of what might lie inside.

With the amount of curiosity Pandora once held, Izayoi placed her hand on the lid, fingers on top and thumb underneath it. Recalling her Academy lessons from long ago, she remembered that the woman Pandora had released all evil of humanity, leaving only Hope. Shaking off the silly myth, as no object of hope could lie inside a coffin-and so she at last mustered the courage to remove the lid.

At first, she had thought her mind played tricks on her vision. Facing reality, Izayoi gasped loudly at the sight. She threw both hands over her mouth in astonishment and fear. Looking at the face, there was no mistaking it. With caution, she slowly backed away from the coffin.

"Tsubaki…?"

An all too familiar voice was heard from behind. It matched the once alive face in the coffin. Izayoi did not need to look behind herself. "Noel…"

"Yes, it's me, Tsubaki."

Izayoi turned around to look at the girl behind her. She held back a gasp at the sight. Noel, in some armor of some sort, stared back. Her hair was down, no longer in a beret like the previous time they met. Lights, thigh-high toeless socks, and blue nail polished on her hands and feet. Just above her eyes lays a strange headgear, defined with two horns on both sides.

Izayoi did not know whether to draw her weapon or simply talk. After a few moments, she ruled out the former, for now. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Rachel told me everything. About my… um past lives and fate." Mu was relieved that her former friend did not attack. With her own desire, she did not want to apply the "former" title in front of friend. "I… wanted to see with my own eyes."

"I see." Izayoi closed her eyes, waiting if Mu had anything else to say.

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you apologizing?" _Some things just don't change, do they? _The red-haired woman opened her eyes in confusion.

"I… took away… everything from you, like how you said. I took your place at Jin's side."

Izayoi looked at the girl. The girl who took her rightful position at Jin's side. The girl who… Why? Why didn't she feel hatred, sorrow, jealousy? Looking down, she sighed. "Do not worry about it Noel. That was in the past."

_No. She can't simply forgive me, like that._ "But I… Why are you not angry with me, Tsubaki?"

"Yes, Noel. You have taken my so-called rightful place by Jin's side. However…" Izayoi glanced down at regret. "I should be the one apologizing."

"I don't-"

"I should be the one apologizing," She repeated. "I… I let my emotions, my jealousy, take control. I let Captain Hazama convince me that without you, everything would be better. I don't… I don't know how you could ever begin to forgive me." She looked down in shame with herself.

Mu just stood there in deep thought.

Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Izayoi finally looked up into the green eyes of the girl in front of her. "Why aren't you mad with me? I deserve it."

Mu finally spoke. "No, Tsubaki. I could never stay mad, let alone hold a grudge or hatred of some sort, towards you. You're my best friend."

Izayoi was touched by how Mu, with Noel's passion, how she still seemed to care. An idea came to her. "Is… is it alright if we have a little spar?"

"Spar with you?"

"Yes. I believe this could be the way to start over. Leave everything from the past behind. We would resolve our conflicts here, right now."

After a moment of contemplation, without a word, Mu's coverings transformed into the protection of the Murakumo Units. Her silver and blue armor revealed slightly more of her body. Eight long swords circled around her.

"Tsubaki, lets fight seriously." With those words, her Nox Nyctores lowered behind her.

"Noel." It was Izayoi's turn to call out her armament. Her giant, covered sword rained down behind her. She extended her arms. In the blink of an eye, the sword vanished while at the same time, two metal plates appeared, meant to protect her legs. One second later, her hands gripped the long, bronze handle of her purple-shrouded blade. "Fight me with everything."

Deciding to start the fight, Izayoi summoned a flying blade directly at Mu. Jumping at the right moment, Mu was able to save herself from a stabbed gut.

"Hah!"

With that, a high speed arrow of immense power showed out from about two feet in front of her, precisely where her opponent stood. Acting alone on gut reaction, Izayoi disappeared in a whirlwind, avoiding the hit. She materialized back in her spot when the gold impact faded away.

Mu was ready for her next choice of attack. Putting in all of her concentration, her eight swords arched back, one after another, almost like a whip bracing itself to be let go. Izayoi gripped tightly on her sealed weapon with her left hand and twisted her body, her back facing Mu. Each fighters held there positions for a few seconds. Each body flashed and they released their hold on their power. They both slashed downward, the sound of metal clashing echoed.

* * *

Ragna panted as he trudged up the small hill, looking over the branch. He looked upward at the sky. _Shit. It's getting darker. _He had been searching for the last half hour, nonstop. To say he was exhausted was an understatement. A pair of unsynchronized flashes and clanging of metal sounds caught his attention. He knew only a few weapons ever made those glimmers and noises. _One of them's the Izayoi. Heh. Guess luck is finally on my side now. _Without second thought of precaution, he made his way to the underground opening.

* * *

In the air, Izayoi sent Mu down with a downward strike after a series of rapid hits. Mu landed hard on the ground with a thud. Her opponent landed, softer on the ground, and held a determined glare.

Mu rolled out of the way and bent down. Smiling internally with the number of airborne guns she had arranged in the air, she called out.

"Divine Light of Punishment!"

A laser of blue light bounced off the oldest stein and continued its path, crossing the other three and finally toward Izayoi. She held out both arms, throwing out a green defense ars with the last of her ability. Upon contact, the laser of light and the ars dissipated.

Now was her chance. Mu rushed down at great speed toward her challenger. She slashed with all eight blades once again, landing directly on Izayoi's cheek.

Izayoi cried out in pain as she was thrown back with great force into the stone wall. She placed her hand on her cheek. Blood flowed from her facial mar, but she was not ready to back down. With trouble, she stood up, supporting herself on the wall. After taking a deep breath, she lunged towards Mu-

In the flash, her vision went completely black, as dark as a moonless winter sky. Everything in her surroundings disappeared in the black. She halted, wondering if her weapon had betrayed her, finally blinding her. No… She could see her body, her skin, the detail of her outfit. However, everything around had vanished.

"Where…? What is this?" She looked around helplessly. Slowly, she started to understand what had happened. "Ah. This place, the darkness inside of me..."

Looking around, Izayoi finally spots something. A couple familiar faces, in fact.

"Hakumen…?" Her favorite Six Hero's back faced her. His right arm held his sword, either sheathing or preparing to battle. His words echoed in her head. _Do not be afraid to open your eyes. _How he had helped in many ways… _Almost like he knew me from somewhere._

She realized that it was only an illusion. They could not hear nor reply to her.

"Makoto…" One of her best friends. Izayoi's vision of Makoto displayed an enthusiastic girl, pumping up her left fist. After gaining her trust and friendship in the Academy, they were almost inseparable. A silly, fun, and whimsical squirrel beastkin she was- and still is. _It took more time and effort to befriend her, I remember. I'll never forget how devoted she is when it came to Noel and myself._

"Noel…" Next to Makoto's image stood her best friend. The shy, self-conscious girl she had gotten along with almost immediately at their first meeting. She had proven herself always loyal and used to try to help whenever necessary. _Not long ago, we were just fighting. She really has changed._

The next face came shortly after the girls' drifted away. "Jin…"

Her first real friend. They were always so close back in their childhood days. She had and always will love him as a brother. He had always tried to be there for her, and she would try returning the favor.

"All this time," Izayoi looked down and closed her eyes, ashamed with herself. "I have continued to deny the truth… the darkness in my heart."

"Don't turn your back, Tsubaki." A familiar voice was heard from the distance. Jin sounded almost apologetically. "Don't… become… like me."

"Hopefully you'll be able to open your eyes to what the Library is truly doing." Izayoi gasped at the realization of the next and final, gruff voice. It was no thought. Those were some of the first few words he had sincerely said to her. _How much Ragna had changed my life, after all- and for the better._ She blushed.

Slowly opening her eyes, she took a brief moment to scan her location. "I can see it clearly. Even in this pitch, black darkness. Why hadn't I realized it?" Silent tears budded at the corner of her eyelids.

"I… love everyone." Without warning, the world of light seeped back.

Her environment of the underground where she had fought became more clearer. She felt a strange, light weight on her head. The sight of her eye cap, now white, greeted her. Tsubaki looked down at her attire, her exposing body armor gone. Instead she saw her white Zero Squadron uniform back on. Her Izayoi was once again a dagger with her book shield.

She looked around, hoping she could spot Noel, but saw nothing. _She must've left… or had been teleported._ Tsubaki felt a small pang of sadness. She turned around, and immediately stopped in her tracks with a gasp as she gazed at the silhouette at the entrance.

Ragna offered a gentle smile at the girl. He could feel his cheeks burn the longer he looked. He waited for her to make a sound, a movement, a sign. He did not think he could hold his cool for so much longer, nervousness entering his body.

Looking at the smile, all Tsubaki could do was stare back, cheeks flushed. After taking a moment to blink, to figure out that it was not an illusion, she dropped both her sword and shield and dashed towards Ragna. She wasted no time to wrap her arms tightly around his back. With tears of happiness flowing at their will down her cheeks, she pressed her face in Ragna's chest, along with a smile on her face.

In the second he felt her arms around him, Ragna enveloped Tsubaki in his strong hold. He felt his black shirt dampening slightly from her tears, but didn't give a damn. Smiling, he nuzzled his head against hers, nose pressed on her soft hair.

After taking a moment to gather his wits and find his voice, he said, "H-Hey there, Tsubaki. It's… uh, good to see you." Ragna mentally berated himself for the lackluster greeting he made to the beautiful woman he was holding.

"R-Ragna…" Tsubaki looked up at the man holding her, displaying a bright smile. She had so many words she wanted to say to him. However, no words came out. All she could hope to do was to remain in his securing arms forever.

Ragna frowned at the long cut blemishing her left cheek. He raised his right arm and placed it just over the incision. After muttering an ars healing spell, Tsubaki felt her facial wound heal. It had even begun to disappear.

Satisfied, Ragna smirked. "Better." But he did not want to remove his hand yet.

Tsubaki giggled, feeling the last of her tears drying, and placed her own hand on his face, mirroring his gesture. Lost in thought she hadn't realized that she had been moving in closer. As her lips inched closer to his, she paused, waiting for him to retreat. But no, he did not. She lifted her other hand on top of his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Ragna…"

Time seemed to cease at the moment their lips met. The energy they both felt. It was like two live wires connecting, sending a shower of sparks down everything. Ragna returned the kiss almost eagerly, eyes closing with delight. Nothing else existed, as far as he was concerned. It was him, Tsubaki, and nothing else.

Feeling Ragna return her affections took a heavy weight off of Tsubaki's shoulders. She returned it once, before ending their moment in heaven rather too quickly. They both opened their eyes, staring at their wonder before them. Finally, Ragna caught his tongue and smirked again. "Wow… That's seriously…" The criminal took a moment to close his eyes again and lean down, touching her forehead with his. "You're amazing, Tsubaki."

"Mm." Tsubaki tilted her head up to brush her lips on his cheek. Soon after, she nuzzled her nose on the same spot. "So are you."

Ragna retreated his head back to look in her captivating blue eyes. As he spoke, his words possessed no sharp edge. "Listen." Subconsciously, he lowered both of his arms to her sides, rubbing her. "From now on, you're not gonna be alone. I'm gonna be here for you no matter what."

"Ragna." Tsubaki lowered her head to the crook of his neck. Burying her face in his chest, she could hear the reverberating beats of his heart. "You have always been there for me, even when we were supposed to be enemies. I will forever be grateful for you. I promise to always be with you, never leave you."

"Heh. It's a deal."

She looked up at his eyes, hopeful. "How would like to seal the promise?"

Ragna already knew his answer. He moved one his hands to prod her chin, gently tilting her head his way. At the contact of their second kiss, he ran his other hand through her silky, red hair. Returning the affection, Tsubaki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned in felicity when she felt her hat drop and his dancing fingers in her hair. Once again, they disappeared into their own world.

"Oh my. Moving fast now, aren't we?" A female voice sounded from behind the couple only a couple feet away. Ragna and Tsubaki stopped in utter surprise and turned around to look at the source.

Keeping Tsubaki in a one-arm embrace, Ragna snarled. "Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I assure you that my arriving here while you were too busy locking lips with Miss Yayoi was pure coincidence. While I am here, though, I will say that I am rather pleased with you, Ragna."

"Miss Rachel…" Afraid and shocked at Rachel's appearance, Tsubaki shifted a little closer to Ragna. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Miss Yayoi. A pleasure to see you once again."

"Anyways, what the hell did you come here for, Rabbit? We were kinda in the middle of something, here."

The vampire retorted, "As much as I would have love to let you continue on, I believe that the pace is too fast. There are more in a relationship than merely just the physical side." Rachel paused to watch Ragna turn his head away to hide the blush of embarrassment. "I would also like to add that it is rather very late for you children to be up."

At once, a portal ripped the time and space fabric behind Rachel. "Here. This portal will lead straight to my mansion. A nice bed awaits you two. Do be thankful. I am only offering this… reward and a light congratulations."

Tsubaki brightened up at the word bed. "Thank you very much, Miss Rachel."

Ragna chuckled a little. "Heh. Guess you being nice for once isn't all too scary. Let's go, Tsubaki."

* * *

"One thing." Rachel looked back at the pair. "You two will sleep in separate rooms for the time being."

"Huh?"

"I do not trust that you two are ready to take this little relationship further. Am I clear?"

Ragna groaned. He knew he couldn't argue. That result would lead to a sore back with twigs and dirt all over him. "Fine."

Tsubaki bowed her head, slightly disappointed. "Yes, Miss Rachel."

"Good. Have a restful night."

* * *

**Author's Note: So there we go. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long to write as this one.**


End file.
